


Strange Cravings

by completelyhopeless



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, i think i should tag for something but it would spoil the joke, possible crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants Nutella and also wants to eat it in a unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Iron Man, Tony/Pepper, Is it wrong I want to spread Nutella over you and eat it off?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/562317.html?thread=79169677#t79169677)_
> 
> I wanted to do this for a while, but I'd lost the prompt and forgot what it was to find it, but then I stumbled on it again today and it is a crack fic day for me, so...

* * *

“Is it wrong I want to spread Nutella over you and eat it off?”

Tony stopped, frowning. “Normally, that's something I would say. In fact, now that I think about it, I can't stop thinking about it and I really, _really_ want to do it, but that's me and it's not you and since when do you put Nutella on everything and eat it off?”

Pepper looked at him, only slightly amused. “Since I got pregnant.”

“Oh, right. One of those things,” Tony said, nodding. “All right, Mommy. I am so ready to be your peanut butter sandwich if you'll be mine.”

"It's hazelnut and chocolate."

"That works, too."


End file.
